GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos
The GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos (aka Gundam Nadleeh Akwos, Nadleeh Akwos) is a variant of the Gundam Nadleeh featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Nadleeh Akwos is the Gundam Nadleeh fitted with the Akwos equipment that is designed to extend the limited effective range of the Trial System by dozen of times.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 10 - GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos Data from the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie is also used in developing the Akwos equipment.Gundam 00V Weapons Development Chart The 'te' in its model number stands for 'Trial Enhancing', while 'A02' Stands for 'Akwos type unit 02'; unit 01 is cancelled while in development and never built. The name 'Akwos' is derived from a word in the Navajo language that roughly means 'head', and this naming is inspired by the Nadleeh Akwos' most characteristic equipment - the GN Mask Sword. The naming is also in line with the original Gundam Nadleeh's name, which has Navajo origins as well. The GN Mask Sword is the suit's main weapon that also has the Trial System's control functions. Furthermore, it can be combined with the suit's GN Shield and mounted on the suit's back to increase the Trial System's range. The suit also has four 'Trial Blade Antennae' on its arms and legs, they are not weapons, but instead play a role in extending the Trial System's range. These four antennae are quite fragile, and can move about their mounting point, pointing to the direction where the Trial System's range is to be extended. Unlike the base Nadleeh, which is meant to burst out of GN-005 Gundam Virtue and catch the enemy by surprise, the Nadleeh Akwos is to be directly deployed into combat. For this reason, the other additional parts of the Akwos equipment are designed to improve the suit's capabilities in areas such as armor, propulsion, etc. During Celestial Being's armed intervention, the Nadleeh Akwos was never deployed as the Trial System was rendered useless due to the enemies' capture of Veda. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :The GN Beam Saber function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments. Like Nadleeh, Nadleeh Akwos has two GN Beam Sabers stored in the knees. ;*GN Mask Sword :A large handheld sword that also incorporates the Trial System's control functions. Can be mounted on the GN Shield and then attached to the suit's back, following which, the sword's blade splits into two, and the weapon's Gundam Mask opens up. In this state, the Trial System's effective range can be be expanded to its maximum limit. ;*GN Shield :Mounted on the left forearm when used as a defensive weapon, it is capable of blocking most incoming physical or beam attacks. When the Trial System's effective range is to be expanded to its maximum limit, the GN Shield is combined with the GN Mask Sword and attached to the suit's back. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :When activated, Trans-Am temporarily improves Gundam Nadleeh Akwos' performance in all aspects by three times. However, the suit suffers from greatly reduced performance once the Trans-Am reached its time limit and deactivates. ;*Trial System :A system that generates an invisible field, shutting down any mobile weapon that's connected to Veda in the field's effective range. It is designed to stop anyone using a GN Drive equipped machine from betraying Celestial Being. History Picture Gallery GNAKWOS.png|Front and Back View gn-004te-a02-masksword.jpg|GN Mask Sword (top), Combining with GN Shield (bottom) Notes and Trivia References Gundam 00V Nadleeh Akwos.jpg|Gundam 00V Volume 10 - Gundam Nadleeh Akwos (Specifications and Backstory) GN-004te pg2.png|Gundam 00V Volume 10 - Gundam Nadleeh Akwos (Equipment Details) Gundam 00V Nadleeh Akwos6.jpg|Gundam 00V Volume 10 - Gundam Nadleeh Akwos (Story) External Links *GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos on MAHQ.net